User talk:Cqm
Thanks Thank you for the code formatting, and to answer the question... I have no idea how it worked but it just did. User:Shining-Armor :No problem. All I really did was run it through jshint and fixed the errors that came up there. :Whenever I run code through Jslint it gives me errors that do not make sense. like saying $ in $.get is defined before use. User:Shining-Armor ::It's because the jQuery object, $, isn't standard javascript. jQuery is a (popular, high use) library that is ported with MediaWiki. There's a checkbox below the code input area labelled something like "Assume jQuery" that'll fix that. You can just ignore those errors if you want through. It'll do the same for every use of the mw (mediaWiki) object too. It's more convenient to add the options directly to your JS code as comments. This e.g. will tell jshint to treat jQuery, $ and mediaWiki as globals: /*jshint jquery:true*/ /*global mediaWiki:true*/ Check the jshint documentation! There are a lot more options. This is the prologue that I copypaste into every new file: /*jshint jquery:true, browser:true, devel:true, camelcase:true, curly:false, undef:true, bitwise:true, eqeqeq:true, forin:true, immed:true, latedef:true, newcap:true, noarg:true, unused:true, regexp:true, strict:true, trailing:false */ /*global mediaWiki:true*/ The mediaWiki makers recommend jshint too btw. Though their recommended procedure is a little too complicated for most needs. -- Closures Can you please attempt to explain to me what diff=12718&oldid=12661}} this does -- why it's necessary to pass global variables into an IIFE? And what's the beginning semicolon for? That's not even in the recommendations and I don't think it looks good. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 05:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :I figured that was what the semicolon was for -- an idiocy shield. If something's broken it should be fixed anyway. I guess it's harmless and useful, but then why doesn't every script do it (that's the first time I've seen it) and why isn't it in the coding conventions? As for the closures, obviously $ and mw are undefined in jshint since it's not a page that the script is meant to run on, which always have those defined. The rest is unnecessary because what the heck else on a Wikia page would use those? If Wikia even wanted to use something that would override those, I'm sure they would prevent it, so that they didn't break every single thing that already uses it. But again, harmless and good practice I guess, so...anyway, thanks for the explanations. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 08:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pecoes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 09:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Source Tag The source tag is deprecated? Since when? Where does it say that? -- :On the extension documentation itself: mw:Extension:SyntaxHighlight GeSHi. It's not obvious, still reports on source tags rather than syntaxhighlight and source tags still work (for backwards compatibility perhaps?). Nonetheless, the extension docs say to use syntaxhighlight as seen in the tags used section of the infobox. ::Ah. I see. You mean this: ::"Before rev:50696, the extension used the tag . This is still supported, but avoids conflicts if your source code itself contains (for example XML)." ::It doesn't say "deprecated" though. It only says that has less conflict potential. -- :::Considering the general lack of mention of them I'm inclined to remove them incase they become unsupported at some point in the future. ::::I think you're overinterpreting the word "still" :) -- Creating a new discussion for ajaxRC I'd submit your changes to AjaxRC at Portal:Code review so it can hopefully be pushed to AjaxRC/code.js by new week. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 18:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Cheers, will do. Code Sorry to waist your time, but where did you learn code — [[User:Original Authority|'Original']]Authority at Wikia Developers Wiki 17:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I started out with a bit of codeacademy to teach me the basics. I got to the point where I wasn't learning anything particularly useful to me, so started reading through the various scripts on my home wiki. From there I picked a project and learned what I had to make it all work, largely through googling my problem which usually led me to stackoverflow (a truly fantastic resource). I think my earliest fully fledged script was w:c:rs:User:Cqm/adminreport.js. It sstarted out as querying the mediawiki api for the number of wanted files/page/templates/categories, broken and double redirects and unused files. From there I added a way to detect if there were pages in certain categories (page for deletion for example) and then when certain pages were last edited. :Just pick something you want to do, then figure out how to do it. It doesn't need to be an elegant script, as long as it works it serves as a learning exercise. I used HeaderLinks/code.js as an exercise in native js, as I'd largely been using jQuery up until then. If I got stuck I'd just google my problem until I found an answer. :PS. The favicon image in your sig doesn't work. ::Thanks, I'm actually using codecademy, I've been doing it for a while, I've run into the same problem as you, nothing useful. The sig problem is due to there being no favicon for this wiki, there using an alternative file. — [[User:Original Authority|'Original']]Authority at Wikia Developers Wiki 18:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat help Yes well can you come to my wiki Chat i have few quesionsJarjarkine (talk) 00:20, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait you cant edit the wiki cuz youy are not admin..Jarjarkine (talk) 00:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) The next iteration for ajaxrc Hey cam. So this is what I was thinking we could do for the next version of ajaxrc. First, expose the script under either the dev.ajaxrc global or just the global AjaxRC. Secondly, make a way to change ajaxrc configuration through object notation, not individual global variables, while maintaining backwards compatibility with the old version. Finally, I want to see what I can do about submitting a pulls request so we don't need to have a recentchangeslocal variable in the script. Does that sound good to you? I'll probably have the first two done by the end of the first week in January. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 16:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :The global thing seems like the next step in the development of the script. I'd stick with keeping it under the dev global for consistency's sake, perhaps combine it with a version/timestamp to make sure we're using the version imported from dev (if for some reason we can't find the import). As for the config, what about using dev.ajaxrc for the config then extending it using $.extend in the main script. :For the pull request, it could take an extraordinarily long time. github:Wikia/app/pull/1470 has been open 4 months with negligible progress. That's assuming we can even convince wikia to class it as something that requires a fix. I assume you know it needs to enter wikia's bug tracker before a pull request can be opened, let me know if you want any help writing a s:c to argue your case. ::Two things. Firstly, don't worry about the pull request. Secondly, the way you exposed ajaxrc in cqm/ajaxrc.js is the more verbose (and honestly, a bit more complicated) of the way to do it. The way im planning to do it is to create an nd variable in the closure header as dev.ajaxrc and then initialize it at the bottom of the script with all the methods there in object literal form. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok so I finished my version of the new config and global object. They're over at /beta.js. The disadvantage to the way I handled the globalness is that it doesn't have "write" capabilities, that is to say modifiying the object's functions from console won't actually change the way the script performs. If we were to change it we would use the way you started coding it in your userspace. You should not however that this is an important design descicion for the script that should be thought about fairly carefully. Lastly about the config, our implementations user-side wise are the same but yours way buggy if dev.ajaxrc existed but only had some config options but not all so I fixed that. Best, [[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :-) Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 18:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Code Editor Permission I have several scripts on this wiki, and would like to have them protected. However I would also like to still be able to work on them. Do you know how I can get "Code Editor" permissions? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 15:19, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :You'll need to request the right on Grunny's talk page. If he think you're competent enough to warrant being enough in the group, he'll grant your request. As a warning, he might take a while to respond to the message so don't expect a reply immediately. ::Thank you. ::Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 20:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ChatTags Man, why the images of the chat tags are not working? I just tried to fix ... --Affquesaco (talk) 15:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :It was intentionally removed because it was a security risk, not because it was broken. Re-enabling it on a wiki puts every user in chat at risk of malicious scripts. Please leave it removed until that risk has been patched. LESS Your LESS project is very interesting. I cannot wait to see how it works out. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :You can take a look at it here if you'd like :) :The main problem is that the js version of less isn't designed to be used the way I need, so I'm working with next to no docs and from a few notes on stackoverflow. Added to all the other projects I'm doing, it's slowly coming along ;) Usertags Hi do you know where's the code WIKIA use for adding masthead for: Wikia staff, Wikia star, VSTF or ect ? The script they uses i wuold like to see it Please.Emperor Jarjarkine (talk) 14:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia add the tags server side, the code for doing that is spread across at least two files: controller, template. The tags themselves are set elsewhere, likely using a database query, but I couldn't see anything from a quick search. Request Congratulations on becoming an administrator here. You'll be a great asset to us all. I was wondering if you could perform the things I requested on Grunny's talk page awhile back. That is if it isn't too much trouble. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Both done :) ::Thank you! Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ChatTags Is there any reason that ChatTags/code.js shows up in raw format? I have tried other browsers and I have looked at other code pages and this is the only one that shows up like this. I cannot even edit it. Any help would be appreciated. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 15:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I've double checked the protection settings, it's fine. I haven't tried editing it, purely because I'm on my phone and don't want to screw anything up accidentally. Is it giving any errors when editing, e.g. permissions? Any errors in your console? I don't quite understand what "raw" means - as if it's not been parsed by geshi? Have you checked in both skins or from multiple devices? :I'll pull out my test account later, if you can give me some pictures of what you're seeing that would be great :) it could be a varnish cache based error, which might be fixed through a null edit. Other than that I don't know what it might be without a more detailed description of the bug and some first hand investigation. ::It shows up as if I appended ?action=raw to the URL. I cannot edit it, I cannot move it, no history, no anything. It's acting like it's serving a normal JavaScript page. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:00, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll take a proper look when I get back tonight to see if I can reproduce what you're seeing. :::On a side note, please get rid of the font tags in your sig, they were deprecated years ago :P ::::It appears fine to me--''~UltimateSupreme'' 19:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) (Reset Indent) This is what I see whenever I try to load the page. Also Cqm, I know they are. I've been meaning to switch them for quite some time now. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:35, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I do remember something like that happening to me too. Did you try manually appending ?action=edit?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:42, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: I see, okay I'll add it to the JS page on my test wiki. Also, I know how to set it up :P. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:45, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Masthea Yo Cqm ! I just talked to Jr because i have problems with the masthead of my wiki. He tried to fix it but it didn'T work. So i was wondering, as you're a Dev, do you think you can do something ?=http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js/masthead.js?action=edit 21:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :It's probably throwing errors because of all the empty strings for the Patrouilleurs users. I've made a fresh version here which fixes the script for Special:Contributions/USERNAME with some style changes to make it a bit simpler, as well as fixing the bug. Hopefully it's fairly self explanatory to edit, but let me know if you have any questions. Reorganize List of JavaScript Enhancements Some of the tabs in the List of JavaScript Enhancements have grown so large that they are hard to look through. Would it be okay if I reorganized the lists so things were easier to find? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 16:48, May 4, 2014 (UTC) : How exactly would you reorganize them? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 18:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think they'd benefit from some automatic updating via dpl or some sort of category intersection extension, but that would require reworking the relevant infoboxes first. :Is there anything in particular you wanted to do? All I can really see is some alphabetisation changes you've made so far. :So far, I have done the alphabetization. I would like a stronger reorganization. What I would probably do is break it into 4 sections on the page: * Wiki-wide only, which would be stuff that should only be installed wiki-wide * co-installable, which can be installed either way * User only, which can only be installed at the user level. * None-installable, which would be the dead, beta, or un-maintained scripts. :I would probably add more categories. For example, I would add a dedicated tab to chat extensions, since there are so many of those. I might add one explicitly for file management, since those seem to be numerous as well :Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 04:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not a fan of the 4 sections, purely because you'll have duplicated subcategories under each section making it harder to find things. It might be an idea to add a little icon for scripts that can be installed site-wide. None-installable seems a bit subjective too. For example, ReferencePopups still works afaik, but it's been unmaintained for a long time. I don't know anyone who's willing to mess with Lunarity's codebase either. Similarly ShowHide still works last I heard, but it's been deprecated in favour of mw-collapsible. That's not to say it doesn't work or isn't still perfectly usable - not even enwiki uses mw-collapsible everywhere. ::Ideally I'd like to see some work on the infobox and then see the lists updated by dpl. Whilst some users know about the list, other don't and not everyone lists their scripts there. Some of the categories/params we could add the the infobox are: ::* unmaintained ::* beta ::* type - this could be chat, ui customisation, etc. Essentially what we have as the tabs now. ::We could add a category to scripts that can be enabled site-wide, user or both, although I can't see how it would fit on the list. Perhaps it should enable a transclusion of instead? Anyway, do you have any thoughts on said infobox changes? ::The extra categories, i.e. chat, file management, look good :) ::In that case, I will add the additional categories, but I won't divide them into sections. An alternate solution is to have them in categories, and within each category, break them up along those lines. But I won't implement that right now. ::Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 15:04, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I just updated it with those two additional categories. I think it's been a change for the better, but I still think that more improvements are needed. ::Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 15:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :: What do you think of the changes, so far?Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 21:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::In truth I'm not a fan of straight lists. Then again, I'm even less of a fan of tabbers. I think both are uninspiring and univiting in terms of UI and don't lend themselves to anything that I would want to interact with. :::However, my opinions about the format aside, I do think the extra categories you've added are a definite improvement and something I'd like to implement as actual categories. DPl is enabled now and a bug that was apparently causing some nasty side-effects has been temporarily fixed, so I'm going to have a play around with creating a UI that generates dpl queries on the fly, maybe making use of some parsoid too - I've been wanting to try it out for a while. ::::Personally, I'm not a fan of the tabbing either. The only reason I've kept them so far is that the alternatives were even worse. ::::I too think DPL would be good for this page; but we will have to do a major overhaul on the categories on this wiki in order for that to be done effectively. If you think my chosen categories would be a good basis for that, let me know, and I will implement them as actual categories. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 15:18, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Nav Problem/Fault Everytime i add a page link title onto the wikia navigation, it doesn't show up and I need a solution to why the page link title doesn't show up. :Hi, I'm a little confused what you're asking for help with. Do you meant the wiki navigation that's edited through MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation? If that's the case, you can't edit it without being an admin on the wiki you're editing it on. Deletion UserTags/module.prefLanguages.js has a link in the infobox; you probably deleted it by mistake.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:17, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :My apologies for that. Not quite sure how I managed to delete that, I must have not noticed being redirected to it somehow. Sorry if I broke something. ::Yeah, redirects do make it confusing ::Its probably just something for a project that never finished... so nothing broke.~UltimateSupreme 08:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Cqm- was looking at the timer talk page but missed your direct note. I'm new to wikia. I can run two different countdown timers on a page. But, they aren't completely independent as they appear to share the same data-end variable. If I set this flag on the first timer, the second will also end when the first does. Both timers end up showing the post-countdown text, but the second timer also shows the countdown date instead of continuing to count down. Example below of the first timer ending causing both timers to end. Any ideas on how to run two independent countdown timers that can have their data-end trigger independently? May 28 2014 020:25:00 CDT Countdown loading until start of Prep Day War Prep Day has already started!!!! May 29 2014 020:25:00 CDTCountdown loading until start of Attack Day War Attack Day has already started!!!! Is there anyway possible to make a drop down table?? I want to make a table filled where i can drop down and select to show only one specific row Codeeditor Can you please transfer my codeeditor group from to this account? It'd be much appreciated. Shining-Armor (talk) 23:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Could you verify this request with your old account? I have no way to verify it's coming from your new account. :: * Lil' Miss Rarity verifies the request Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Tuesday, July 29th 2014, 23:53 :::Done :) ::::Thank you. Shining-Armor (talk) 23:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) LESS i18n Hello Cqm! Sure, I'll add the translation, most likely at the end of this week (busy times >_<). Not sure about polish, but I'll definitely provide russian and ukrainian translations. [[User:Wildream|'Wild']] 20:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) irc chat the irc chat here is not working,i thought you should know so you could fix,did it ever work in the first place? Rider ranger47 14:28, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :IRC chat? I'm guessing you don't mean the #wikia-dev channel in freenode, so could you clarify what you mean please? :i mean the button on the home page for the wiki :Rider ranger47 21:36, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Star ratings Hi, I'm wondering about the StarRatings widget. Is the project completely abandoned, and if so I think it would be better to add a disclaimer to the page indicating that it is so. Also are there any other scripts that can emulate that behaviour,e.g. add vote ability to a block section. Dessamator (talk) 07:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think it is more or less, there were some issues with the api that was planning to be used that weren't correctable with javascript. Ideally it would be an extension, but since wikimedia abandoned their ratings extension I doubt anyone's going to take it on. ::Thanks, I'm just wondering since you have considerable knowledge of the wikia api. Is there any way of storing something in a local wiki database? :::You can't access the wiki's database client side, it's a serious security weakness if you can. You can store data on a page in the same way you'd edit, but that's obviously open to vandalism. It's also nowhere near as fast as straight querying a database. :::There is a script on RuneScape, although I don't think it was ever implemented, that aims to create a database. I don't know much about how it works, but it was designed by runescape:User:Yitzi who might be able to give you more information on it. :::::Thanks, apparently their script was basically finished and working, see it here . It merely needed users to understand how it works. Though whether it is very buggy or not only time will tell I guess. :::::Dessamator (talk) 10:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) help with my wiki's common.js file Hello,i recently added some things to a commom.js file from this wiki,to one of the wikis i help work on,the minecraft nations wiki i have waited 24hrs,and nothing i put in the file has worked,could you look it over and see what i messed up? Rider ranger47 12:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :You had an error where you tried to modify a variable that hadn't been defined yet. I've fixed the error and tidied it all up here. Completely replace w:c:mc-nations:Common.js with that and it should work. I haven't tested it, so let me know if there's any problems with it and I'll take another look :) :ok,i put the code in and everything but usertags works :Rider ranger47 21:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::UserTags is incredibly complex to debug and fix, so much so that if it ever breaks I seriously doubt anyone is ever going to step up and fix it. If you'd like I can give you a much simpler script that does the same? ::if it does the same,sure Rider ranger47 12:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I can't reproduce the inactivity tags with what I had in mind. Would that be acceptable for you? :::Thats ok,i have another script for the inactive users,what did you have in mind? :::Rider ranger47 14:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::And will it have the rest of the features i need? :::Rider ranger47 13:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :::are you still here? :::Rider ranger47 20:24, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi, sorry for the delay. I was thinking of manually setting the tags you want to add for the custom tags and then some extra behaviour for adding/merging tags using a small amount of jQuery. The hardcoded tags would be similar to what I've done on rs wiki here (look for the mastheadBoxes function) do you think you;d be able to maintain that type of list? I do not know what jQuery is,i can copy paste the code from that wiki and use it though. Rider ranger47 21:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) How would i use jQuery and where does the code go? Rider ranger47 22:49, August 26, 2014 (UTC) And what is the code for it? Rider ranger4712:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Nav link I believe that the link under Lua which currently points to Converting Wikitext templates should instead be pointing to Lua templating/Converting Wikitext templates--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) page protection request I recently posted a full scale step by step intructions for the slider that is on the Avatar Wiki - last airbender, could you possibly lock that to prevent others from disrupting those; not many people know how to successfully set it up. article to lock: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Instructions:Slider delete request: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Instructions:_Slider thanks for your time and consideration, Dartmaster8 (talk) 18:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I've deleted the one page per your request, but I haven't locked the other. If I gave it full protection, you wouldn't be able to edit it. The other option is giving it codeeditor protection which we use for code pages here. This requires me to add you to the codeeditor group, but given that the javascript isn't hosted here I don't think it's really required. CSS isn't particularly dangerous and if someone does mess with it there's enough people that frequent this wiki to know what they're looking at. If it makes you feel better, this wiki is already protected from anonymous edits - only logged in users can edit here in the first place so the risk of vandalism isn't particularly high. :I'd advise moving the instruction to "Silder" too. Using a faux namespace isn't something anyone else does currently and I think it's better to go with the status quo than have documentation in inconsistent locations. :: I think the page at this point in time is done and doubt that further changes will need to be made, locking to sysop is fine as I probably won't need to edit to make any changes. moved the page to "Slider", could you delete the redirect page? Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: to add on to this, only 5 people know how this works as most people I have asked for help when attempting to create a test version declined to take a look when I got stuck including you - left a message but got no response. I don't care if you gave it full protection, I don't need to change it. Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Again, I don't think protecting a documentation page is in any way necessary. Not a single documentation page is currently protected as far as I know. If you find that your page is the target of vandalism I'd happily look at page protection or possibly abuse filters, but currently the rate of vandalism is so low it's non-existent. :::As for me declining to help you, I tend to have several projects on at any given time ranging from scripts I host here, scripts I manage and develop on w:c:rs and the voldev programme, which together take up a significant amount of the time I have available to spend online. I don't mind giving occasional support or advice on small things, but I simply don't have the time to given personal support to everyone. ::::alright then Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Organizing lua modules I think we should just follow the pattern already being used successfully by wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Lua/Modules They also have some way of counting how many wikis use a particular template, if that could be implemented here it would be very useful. Though that big list probably contains a lot of useful scripts, the fact that it isn't rated or ranked makes it very hard to find anything. So maybe that's something that should also be considered. If you agree with my suggestion, feel free to move the page to its appropriate namespace. Dessamator (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Wikipedia use something on wikimedia's toolserver and a bot to update the uses of a template iirc, it's not an extension or an internal script afaik. It's also not very useful to have here. Most of this wiki is essentially a repository for scripts. There's a scattering of official wikia documentation and the third party (as in us) code documentation which seems to be the more predominant page type. We don't actually use any of the scripts other than to showcase them as part of the documentation. It's unlikely we'd ever have much use for the modules either. :There are proposals for things like global gadgets and global modules currently being bounced around mediawiki (have a look at mw:RfC for more details). If those ever come to fruition and are backported to wikia successfully, it's possible dev wiki might become a central repository for scripts and modules which can be used on other wikis, similar to how we can transclude templates from central to here now (although that works differently and isn't very efficient). If the module part of that ever becomes reality then it might be worth having a module/template usage counter (assuming we could access something to do global look ups) but until then anyone who wants to use a module from here needs to manually copy it over and go from there. Considering how scripts have been altered over the years from their origins, it's not unlikely that modules that originated here will be tweaked and upgraded over time so it's not really fair to assume any module on another wiki uses the same code as one on here and even then it might be a simple coincidence that the name matches. :::That's a good point. So what's the consensus, do we leave the module page as is or move it somewhere else? A the very least the module can serve as something beginners can use to understand or learn to script. Dessamator (talk) 09:43, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd go with having the code for a module in the module ns so it's at the very least testable and then you can use it to demonstrate how it works in a demo if you choose. I think a fairly simple pairing is to have Module:PAGENAME for the module and PAGENAME for the documentation (which is in the mainspace). ::::::I've Moved the page to utitlity . There's one thing that is nice in wikipedia though, the Module:PAGENAME/doc, works in the same way as the regular template . Is there any chance it can work that way here? That would make things way simpler. ::::::P.S. Can you delete all the modules I created mistakengly :http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Utility_Module/Module:Utility, Module:Utility Module/Module:Utility . I might have missed a few so check my contributions if needed. ::::::Can you also add some sort of link to lua modules in the top navigation bar or somewhere. Right now people can only find if there is a lua module if they know about it. Or search through the namespace.Dessamator (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::The automatic /doc transclusion would be nice, but unfortunately it's not possible to implement at the moment - "the way they implemented that was using content handler, and was the first change that required MW1.21+" -Grunny (from skype). I'd guess it's on a wishlist somewhere, but it's likely to be a while before it comes to wikia. We should be able to load it with js though. :::::::Ideally we need a category or hub page for our third-party modules like List of JavaScript Enhancements. I am still trying to get around to generating that automatically from infobox parameters using js, but in the mean time I might add a link to Special:PrefixIndex/Module: which will list everything in the module ns for users to look at. Currently there's only a few so hopefully it'll do for the time being. :::::::I deleted the pages for you, thanks for being the guinea pig in all this :) :::::::::You're welcome. Personally, I would have never touched any serious templates if it weren't for lua, those curly bracket things were the work of an insane person : :::::::::Anyway, I've always enjoyed coding with lua, it was a fun language that basically taught me the core of programming before I learned it formally. It is quite interesting to see the things people are creating for it. For now just creating a basic page like List of JavaScript Enhancements will suffice, I think. Once you do I'll post another strange module. :) Dessamator (talk) 22:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) DemoScripts Hi. Could you import ListUsers/code.js to ListUsers? -- Fubuki風吹 talk 13:18, 09.09.2014 Line/Historical chart Hi, I recall you mentioned that you were an admin in w:c:Runescape. I was just wondering if you knew which script the historical Line/historical chart is using.Dessamator (talk) 23:30, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I replied on the thread :) Spotlight.js and Adoption.js Hello Cqm, I'm Rémy from Vietnamese Wikia, I made w:vi:MediaWiki:Adoption.js for Adoption request w:vi:Wikia:Yêu cầu nhận wiki and w:vi:MediaWiki:Spotlight.js for Spotlight request w:vi:Wikia:Yêu cầu nổi bật. Then I can click on request button, can fill the form, but I can't submit the form, I just click click and click the submit button, but it doesn't work. I first created Spotlight.js, then I see it works fine, but when I further created Adoption.js, everything goes error. Please help! Rémy@ (tường • ) 00:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the lack of it being in english is causing me some trouble in figuring our how it's meant to work. Ideally all the translations should be at the top and then be accessed as properties of a messages object later on e.g. var msgs = { en: { some messages here }, fr: { translated messages here }, ... }; It would make the html a lot easier to understand. Having said that, it looks like you've translated from the english version on community wiki, so that's not really your fault. :I recall there being some issues with the adoption script on english community wiki however, I don't know any of the details though. I'd suggest talking to User:Shining-Armor (previously User:Lil' Miss Rarity) who wrote that script. He might be able to compare the two versions of the script and see what's gone wrong. I didn't see any errors when playing around with the script, and I didn't get anything to be concerned about when running it through jshint so I'm unable to be much more help I'm afraid. Deletion Can you please delete QuickProfil script, I didn't notice that they are already one like that. Thanks. Gguigui1 (discussion) 06:51, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Done :) Nav with Show/Hide button Oh that's what I really need... I need to know how to create a Navigational Tempate box with Show Hide button. Can you please help me?Milkandchocolate (talk) 05:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) : explains how to create collapsible elements with the builtin feature. Arkondi (talk) 08:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki:Geshi.css Would you add an import for MediaWiki:Geshi.css, please? Arkondi (talk) 10:33, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm slightly confused by your request - has it stopped loading on pages with syntaxhighlighting? If so where? :: Sorry. I took a closer look now and perhaps it's only a namespace specific problem (see Thread:5735). Arkondi (talk) 17:56, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Looks like yet another quirk of Wall. I've lazy loaded it for now, I'll try to remember to send a bug report in for it when I get time. :::: I thank you. Arkondi (talk) 09:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Syntax Highlighting Hi Cqm ! I was wondering why the new editor Syntax Highlighting was not enabled on . Are you waiting for it to be perfectly stable? Thank you in advance for your answer. —Hulothe 15:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :It is already enabled here. You should see it working acton=edit}} here. The new code editors are meant for site-wide and personal css/js pages; they won't work on mainspace articles where most of the scripts are held. -- sqm | talk | 23:35, 04.08.2015 ::I hadn't realised it was only enabled for those 2 namespaces to be completely honest, my intention was for it to be used for the mainspace code pages we commonly use here. I'll see if I can sort something out to fix this issue :) :::Ok, thank you for your answers! —Hulothe 15:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Adding a lua forum topic for converting wikitext Hi, I'd like to suggest that you add a new forum(Board) for conversion of wikitext/wikipedia templates to lua modules/templates. I think this will be much better for organizing the conversion activities. For example, we could simply dump popular wikitext/wikipedia templates there, and let whoever wants to help convert it. I used to create lua scripts for ptokax and a sub-forum like that really helped people out when the forum software changed, for example, something like http://forum.ptokax.org/index.php?PHPSESSID=iqvnlaad1677t1rr2dptv4nqp6&board=104.0 this. Dessamator (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Request for code editor rights Hi Cqm, may I have the code editor rights? I'd like to edit DemoScripts.js amongst other things and feel as though my JavaScript proficiency is at a level to be able to be considered a decent code editor. – Ozuzanna 18:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Update: Sorry I didn't know you had to make a forum for the rights, as Project:Requests for Codeeditor is for that. – Ozuzanna 21:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Countdown end Hello, I seem to be having a problem with a countdown option on our wiki. Right now, it's fine: (countdown), but when I try to replace the countdown with the replacement option (data-end="toggle" and so on), it works fine when the countdown has ended BUT also loads with the countdown that has yet to end. I'm currently testing it out on my sandbox, where the 'problem' currently lies. Would appreciate the help, thanks! ~ redwall 10:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Update: so I got it to work but only after playing around with the countdowns. Right now, it works fine (without the words meant to replace the countdown appearing with the countdown) if all the countdowns on the page are still counting down, but when one is finished, the replacement text appears in all the countdowns, regardless of whether or not they're done. My temporary solution for right now is changing the end countdown function for the other countdowns except the one closest to ending, but I was wondering if there was a way to actually fix this? Would appreciate the help. Thanks. ~ redwall 11:15, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :I suspect this is similar to a previous bug where one timer caused another to end as well. I'll have a look at it when I can to see what's going on. :Upon a closer look, you're using the same class for both timers, they're not unique. Changing the class to something else (adding a number to the end is an easy way) should fix the issue. delete request could you delete Slider? found a better name so i moved the page Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:55, June 10, 2015 (UTC) View Source Hi cqm, since no one seemed to be reading the Talk pages here and here of the View Source script, I wondered if you (as an admin) could implement the code change I suggested to fix the "undefined" bug. Or maybe you could lower the protection of the code.js page so other people could contribute to the code? There are some more prominent bugs in the script, including the slash symbol that is gone. Since this script is enabled on the entire dev wiki, I think it's quite important to have the most prominent bugs fixed asap. --Ohmystars (talk) 13:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :It appears to be fixed now, thanks for pointing it out. :As for the protection, I'm not willing to remove it as it opens up a security weakness on any wiki that imports it. If you want to maintain any protected scripts here you're welcome to start contributing original scripts or submitting bugfixes to other scripts, but it's only available for those who are demonstrably experienced enough. ::Thanks for fixing the bug (which was already pointed out by a user two years ago). I understand your reluctance to lower the protection. Next time I'll just notify you again if I see an important bug in a protected script. --Ohmystars (talk) 10:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Your Signature How do you make the timestamp link to your talk page? Also, is that allowed? I thought there might be a policy against it. Also, it messes up this script. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 14:53, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :It's modified from w:User:Monchoman45/SigReal, it's just based on using #time for the timestamp and using 3 tildes instead of 4 to sign. As far as I'm aware it doesn't violate any policy either on Dev Wiki or Wikia itself. :I'm not going to cater to a third-party script largely because I don't think it's all that useful. It's still perfectly readable, and realistically it's not too far removed from the default timestamp. There are many more variations that can and will do even worse, so I feel it's rather pointless to chase after specific people with the objective of making their sig compatible with a little used script. Admin/Code Editor Can I be an admin or code editor please? :) PhilippL(Talk) :I'm unable to hand out admin rights on Dev Wiki, that ability remains with staff. If you'd like to request the codeeditor group, please do so at Dev Wiki:Requests for Codeeditor. :However, the only script you seem to have authored has a syntax error which I spotted at a glance. Unless you have evidence of skill with js on other wikis, I'd suggest learning a little more before requesting the codeeditor group here. It's not something to be handed out like candy. :( I am only a JS beginner. :( I can have many questions. Is me the only user that can't write JS? :( Please help. Me. Throw me out if you like.... :( :I realise you are a beginner, but with more experience I'd be happy to give you the codeeditor group. I'd suggest continuing with your codecademy course, and having a go at making your own script elsewhere on wikia to gain that experience. I know it might take a while, but after the recent issues here on dev I'm unable to make any exceptions. Delete Hi CQM, can you please delete my 'common.js' page and all of my contributions. Cheers. :Hi, I've deleted you common.js, but I'm unable to remove all trace of your contributions. MediaWiki simply doesn't allow it. Delete ToolbarLinks/code.js The documentation page was already deleted and the code was blanked. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 19:08, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Done :) JS Does this work or not???????????? $(".WikiNav .nav").prepend(" Special Pages "); Teaching/learning in the wiki (e.g.Beginners JS Course, lua) While I agree with the reason for deleting the script CuriousCrab created, I don't particularly agree with the notion that we can't have teaching or training in this wiki. In fact nor does staff, as evidenced by their comment in this thread: Once Wikia has rolled out Lua to more wikias to test and gather data on and are then prepared to available to all our communities, we will also do some dedicated training time through DEV Wiki '''chat as well as possibly through webinars. The general training plan has not yet been really mapped out, so questions you ask during this process and things we see will help us plan the most effective way to teach our userbase. Also, global modules (not hacks) are stored here. In fact, the description of the wiki http://www.wikia.com/Special:Search?search=developers+wiki&fulltext=Search&resultsLang=en itself doesn't even make a single mention about documentation: Welcome to the Wikia Developers Open Source Wiki! This wiki is a place where you can write a new feature, suggest a feature, enhance existing codes, test codes, and '''collaborate with fellow developers. Do you love to code? Want to contribute to the community and help out with new features? Then volunteer with Wikia Open Source! This clearly highlights the point I made earlier that collaboration (e.g. code review) is/was a core principle of the wiki, and it is even part of the description itself. The simple fact is that the community (including admins) have failed to create a cohesive wikia that encourages and promotes collaboration. This has become a silo where users simply dump their "WMDs" and ignore them. If things have changed and this wikia has simply become a storage for hacks and documentation, then the wikia description as well as front page should clearly note that.Dessamator (talk) 13:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :I believe Dev Wiki was originally created by a normal user, but it's since been taken over by staff as a documentation resource. As you might have noticed, there's documentation on Nirvana here and the bare, unfinished bones of documentation for Wikia specific extensions. I'm not sure why the documentation project died quite so spectacularly, but I'd guess it was a simple lack of resources available. The main page is a reference to this time, it actually dates from when Wikia used the most recent version of MediaWiki (back in version 1.16) and suggests Wikia specific code is backported to MediaWiki core. As far as I know, this hasn't been the case for a number of years. The collaboration mentions are from the same period, as is the "Wikia Open Source" 'programme' which is actually an attempt to get 3rd-party contributions to Wikia's code base. :There have been a few attempts to resurrect Dev Wiki as a community, one of which was the VolDev programme - you might notice the user group has extra rights on Dev Wiki. Apparently a more recent initiative are these "dedicated training times", although I suspect they won't come to much. If they do, I'd be pleasantly surprised. I'm sure there are several different reasons as to why there isn't much of a community here, but I doubt it's actually the community's fault in reality. I'm confused why you think the admins here are partially to blame as well - I only asked to become an admin here because I noticed codeeditor requests starting to back up and Grunny didn't have much time to deal with them. Community fostering wasn't ever really part of it. :You seem to have taken my comments about hacks a bit out of context. When I think of a code repository, a wiki is not one that comes to mind. It simply was never designed to be one and will likely never cope with being such until someone comes up with a new method to tackle the number of issues. Thus what we've ended up with is a wiki that's been shoehorned into being a code repository, thus "hacks". Beginner course While I agree that this isn't really the place for learning the basics, it may be helpful to have a "beginners" page that contains links to "official" resources, professional documentation, wiki-related info (mw API / Wikia github), etc. One thing that's always bugged me about learning new things is when people say "there's tons of resources about this already", but then never finding one of these create resources until months later after I've already figured out the basics with needless buckets of tears. So this would keep the dev wiki as it is, but allow newcomers a resource to look at. : That's a good point. Even a professional coder wouldn't necessarily understand everything about mediawiki and how to create an extension or other things. But ultimately if this wiki's focus is mainly documentation, we can't really fault wikia staff for keeping it as is. Perhaps another wikia needs to be created for those purposes. Dessamator (talk) 18:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC)